1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control system, more particularly to a method and apparatus for an automatic clutch control system using a microcomputer.
The present invention is advantageously used, for example, in automobiles having conventional dry-type single-plate clutches and sliding-mesh-type transmissions.
An automatic clutch control system according to the present invention can automatically control clutch moving time, clutch moving speed, and gear changes under a predetermined control program stored in a microcomputer, thus allowing easy driving under all driving conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, three main types of transmissions are now in use for clutch control and gear change in automobiles: manual transmissions, using dry-type single-plate clutches and sliding-mesh-type transmissions, which are manually operated by a clutch pedal and a change lever; semiautomatic transmissions, also using dry-type single-plate clutches and sliding-mesh-type transmissions, which have a gear change mechanism manually operated by a change lever and a clutch automatically controlled by a computer; and automatic transmissions, for example, using torque converters and planetary-gear-type auxiliary transmissions, which are automatically controlled by a computer controller.
As is also well known, each of these types of transmissions have their own advantages and disadvantages. The main disadvantages of manual transmissions are troublesome operability, poor smoothness of change, and susceptibility of efficiency to driving characteristics of individual drivers. The main disadvantage of semiautomatic transmissions is poor smoothness of change. Finally, the main disadvantages of automatic transmissions are poor gas mileage, slow response time, and high cost.
Although technical improvements have been made alleviating the above disadvantages, these improvements are still not sufficient.